vlcvhfandomcom-20200214-history
2.25.18 - 3.18.18
Sentient Candle Arrested for Murder and General Chaos While an exact date is unknown, approximately a few weeks ago an adventuring party from the Rusty Dragon happened to come across a candle that was capable of not only speech, but a thought process equal to a regular person. This candle was involved in a number of crimes that had been performed recently, but the real kicker was that the candle claimed to have been a door mimic. To those who are unaware, a Mimic is a creature that disguises itself as a regular object such as a household chest and ambushes those who try to physically interact with it. Often such attacks lead to a fatal result. After the candle was discovered, a member of the local hellknights had chosen to arrest the candle for aiding and abetting the theft of souls. The arrest happened peacefully and without violence due to the fact that candles cannot move on their own. Reports say that the candle was allowed a deal, the names of those that it was involved with for being able to live. Further interviews have lead to the conclusion that the candle is now confined to the desk of Ser Merrick Castor, forever required to offer light to the paperwork needs of the Hellknight's commander. Talk about lightening the mood! Interviewee of the Week Disclaimer: A section of this interview describes a near-death situation. If you are uncomfortable with such, please skip the section mentioning the story. Enjoy the read! - Maverick "Hello readers and welcome to our third interviewee of the week! My apologies on the week long delay, however I assure you it was well worth the wait. As always, I hope this interview tickles your fancy and that you find beauty in your day. Today I'm joined by quite the devilsome grinner, how about you introduce yourself to our readers?" "Yarhahar, aye! Don't mind if'n I do, Maverick me'heartie! It be I, M'nier 'Rodger' Drakesea! Admiral of Sandpoint, Sentinel of Cayden Cailean, Slayer n' lay'er of Dragons, Beater of Amrasses, n' self-made Privateer of' tha' Stars." "Well well, plenty of names but we'll stick with M'nier for now. It is an absolute pleasure to be having this conversation with you this evening. Rumors and legends fly about faster than the gulls at the beach when it comes to your name. But, you've been around for quite the long while. What brought you here to stay? What do you feel made you, you?" "Pleasure be mine ta' 'ave it with someone ta' listen, me'heartie! N' aye. I be quite a veteran 'round 'ere, not more than some'others but one nonetheless. Tha' winds blow me towards other ports oft', they do. Yet I always seem ta' be drawn back 'ere. Sailor ain't usually fond of'a single port, but if'n they are, it be like home ta' them. Sandpoint's always been that ta' me, I reckon. N' adventuring n' explorin' tha' world n' the like, here's always tha' spot ta' start, it be tha' place ta' welcome ya' back always n' be tha' place ta' make ya'. I'd say it be what made me, me, me'heartie." "Quite the home you've made for yourself too. No one can argue against how much you have done for this town. You helped hold the line in the shadow wars, you've dragons plenty mounted here in your office. But, I suppose I should reword what I meant in my question. It could be argued that behind every hero or villain in a story, there's something that brings them to day one. A bad day, or perhaps a long series of events that finally clicks and brings you to where you need to be to say. 'This is how my story starts.' Did you have such a day? And if so, would you like to share what it was?" ' '"Well, ain't that an interestin' question ta' ask, me'heartie. I suppose there were once, an unfortunate series of'events that transpired that made me want ta' become who I be ta'day. Ta' become one'o'tha' veterans 'ere n' ta' become Admiral, Sentinel, n' all the likes. Though it were only after I came 'ere n' became an adventurer that that day came. A'fore it, it were jus' me lookin' out fer' me'self, ya'see." "My condolences on the unfortunate affairs that marked you, but it's definitely without a doubt that it's great to have you here. Do you have any adventures that you often look back upon with pride? Or perhaps one that you feel weighs heavy on you that you keep close?" "Yarhar! Aye, a'course a'course! Yer' in luck, me'heartie. That series ov' events that made me who I am also be what I look back on with me most highest pride. Reckon yer' readers'll want ta' hear 'bout it, aye?" "By all means, I'm all ears and they'd likely be all eyes." "It be a tale not oft' remembered, one might think it be a legend of old, even. But it also be how I got me abyssal blood, ya'see. Fer' Me, n' a few o' our comrades at tha' Rusty Dragon were hired ta' clear out a cavern ta' tha' east near tha' swamps, barely an'hour outa' Sandpont. This cavern, ya'see, it were filled ta' the brim with demons n' the like, fierce terrors from tha' depths o'tha' abyss. Our employer, forgive me fer' fergettin' 'er name, were a lucky lass that managed ta' escape 'em. N' so we go, wind at our backs as we trudge through swampin' marsh ta' get ta' that cave." "A cavern of demons you say? Sounds like quite the hassle to be dealing with. What'd you do when you got there?" "Aye! That be tha' thin, me'heartie. Trouble started even a'fore that. Along tha' way, n' this be important fer' later, we passed by a group'a rangers. Eerie they were, n' not yer' normal sorta' hunters. Had eyes that'd stare inta' yer' soul. At tha' time, they didn't seem important none, so' we passed 'em by easy a'nough. We won't worry 'bout them fer' now though. When we arrived at tha' marsh, not even at tha' cave yet, we saw a group o'vum. Demons, goat demons, jus' across tha' swamp. Me n' me comrades, we weren't really tha' plannin' sorta' lot back then, ya'see. Our first instinct were tha' charge through the swamps. Sufficed ta' say, me'heartie, we were bogged down fairly quickly. If'n I recall, I were the only one fit fer' tha' frontline. Well, me n' Kek, tha' Protean, I'm sure ya'musta' heard o'vum. Anywho! It were a fierce battle, one we couldn't win. Me comrades filled the battlefield with fog, n'we tried ta' make our retreat... but tha' marsh n' fog made it rather difficult, ya'savvy? N'with'em demons swarmin us, it were only a matter a'time. Kek fell first, n' after 'e was gone, I were by me'self, holdin' back say, 5 demons. Keepin' 'em away from me... less frontline inclined comrades. Lasted fer' a few rounds with'em, felt like ta' me an eternity, but at'last got kicked onta' the ground, bleedin'." "I've heard of Kek. He's the Eidolon of Tiaza, correct? Quite the story so far, but it sounds like you didn't make it out in one piece. What happened from there?" "Aye, Tiaza's protean, he were. She were there, a'course, ran back right after Kek fell, bless'er. The rest o'vum too. They managed ta' get away, even as 'em demons gave 'em chase. Thankfully, takes a'lot more than bleedin'out' ta' keep a' Drakesea down. I managed ta' wake up right a'fore them demons came back ta' check on me body. That fog that bogged me down became a cloak ta'hide me from their sights as I limped away beaten n' bloodied, but alive. Them rangers n' hunters we met a'fore? I limped me way ta' them, n' they nursed me back ta' health." "Quite the stroke of luck. What happened next?" “Well, I took a drink o' rum and passed out bleedin' at their feet. But now ya' might be wonderin'; 'Why's this his most fond adventure?'. Well me'heartie, what made me fond ov'it was what came after. Fer' as I was bein' nursed ta' health by them rangers, me comrades came back ta' find me. Ta' bring me 'er me corpse, back They searched all over; They cleared that godforsaken cavern, the demon swarmed swamps, n' the in-betweens o' the marshes. N' not jus' tha' handful o'comrades o' mine that retreated, nay, not even jus' me close friends n' family neither. Nay, it were tha' whole lot at tha' Rusty Dragon. Every able body adventurer were volunteered or were sent ta' go in search parties ta' find ol' M'nier's bleedin' body. All the while, I was jus' being nursed. But eventually a'course, they found me. I were brought back home, n' all was well. N' when I heard what had happened after I got knocked out, I were speechless. Even ol' Amrass, me'closest'heartie, almost got 'imself killed twice jus' ta'find me. A sailor couldn't ask ta'be part ova' better crew than that o' one willin' ta'search tha' vast seas for 'em. N' whether they did it outa' tha' kindness o' their hearts or tha' promise a' coin, I knew from that day that them' folk at the Rusty Dragon, them adventurers, they were more than' jus' me comrades n' allies. They were me kin, n' I hold that true ta' me heart even ta'day." "That's quite the bond the adventurers share with each other. I've met Amrass. He's been quite the hero himself. It's nice to see you two are as close as you are." "Ain't no one I trust more, I reckon. N' I always like ta' extend that bond ta' all'o' Sandpoint, it be our home, port after all.” "I'm glad you shared that story with us. If a new adventurer walked up to you, and asked you one piece of advice after everything that you've been through and learned, what would that advice be?" "Keep tha' wind at yer' back, but sail no matter tha' weather. Keep yer' powder dry, but don't be afraid ta' fire away. Never look behind ya', but keep an arm ready ta' pull a comrade forward with ya'. N' a'course me most important advice, in tha'words o' Cayden 'imself. Drink up, me'hearties, yoho! I realize that were more than one piece, aye. But if'n ya' lot 'ave ta' choose, prioritize by reversin' tha' order." "Well, the more the merrier, isn't that what they say? I appreciate the answer that you gave. I've run out of questions aside from one. There anything you'd to add to this interview at all?" “Aye, only one. A'fore we started, ya'did say it were nice ta' 'ave a face ta' this legend. So I'd like ta' make sure yer' readers know that I'll be makin' sure ta' keep up with me public appearances. That said, they and their lot'll see me more in future, I reckon." "I'm sure a lot of people will be excited to see you around more. Can't have that grin of yours hiding all the time can we?" He laughs. "Readers, if you would like to hear from Admiral M'nier 'Rodger' Drakesea, Sentinel of Cayden Cailean, Slayer and Layer of Dragons, Beater of Amrasses, Self-made Privateer of the stars once more, by all means, write to me. Comment, share your thoughts, I'll be happy to hear them and even reply to them if I can manage the time. Otherwise, thank you, and may you find beauty in the best parts of your day. Job Board Organization Recruitment (Seeker's Consortium, by Yuki, Chris, and Everett) Have you ever felt the need to explore? How about the need to learn? Here at the Seeker's Consortium, we strive to unravel the hidden wonders and ancients buried under Varisa's deep history. Our Consortium's home base has recently finished construction, and we are looking for like minded individuals who share the passion of exploration, dungeon delving, and knowledge to join our ranks. The Seeker's welcome everybody of all race and sizes with open arms. We look forward to seeing you. From the Seekers Consortium, a group who has a relentless curiosity with an insatiable drive to question, inspire, and explore. Organization(?) Recruitment (Unknown Faction, by Lissiel) ''-looking for individuals with a keen eye'' ''-willing to embark alone into dangerous locations for information'' ''-must be confident in abilities to escape rough situations'' Willing club members are to report to the shattered Oak tree 1 kilometer due east of Sandpoint ''-Lissiel'' Operation Hematectomy. (Unknown Author and Level Range) "To the adventurers of the Rusty Dragon: For quite some time, one of our own by the name of Liana has been in a dangerous rivalry with a vampire named Verda. Recently, Liana fell victim to Verda's attacks and she was killed... though, not be Verda's own hand. He had help from two extremely strong vampires who murdered her in her own home. These two go by the names of Adlynn and Gabriella. We need a group of adventurers clever enough to track them down and strong enough to take them out. We have been requested by Amrass' fiancee to do so quickly... both in the sense of finding them quickly and ending them in the same manner. If you are willing to help on this hunt, please report to Danger Detectives headquarters. You do not need to be a Danger Detective in order to go on this mission, but we are always looking for new blood. Oh, come to think of it, that might not be the best choice of words when it comes to vampire hunting but... Be aware: The stakes are high (and wooden) so only experienced adventurers can apply." Mission into the Abyss (By Amanda, Levels 8 to 10s) Adventurers of the Rusty Dragon My name is Jonathan. Paladin of Shelyn. And I am about to take on a very dangerous Mission. Recsuing someone for the Abyss itself. Someone who desperatly needs our help and who has assisted in the protection of Sandpoint itself. So I am looking for realtively strong adventurers to assist me in going to the Abyss itself to recsue him. I am aware of his location and it will be an extremely dangerous Mission. All those interested in helping please find me in the Silver room of the Inn. Anyone with Magical or Ultiity skills would be great apperatied. Jonathan, Paladin of Shelyn A Goblin's Challenge, By Amanda. Party of 6 or less Level 8-12s, 3 level spread. To the Demons and Beasts of the HellInn I AM SQUIBBLES THE GOBLIN LORD!! I CHALLENGE ALL OF YOU TO COMBAT!! THE BEASTS WHO SLAUGHTER MY KIN AND DESTROY MY PEOPLES WILL DIE!! SO IF SOMEONE DOES NOT STOP ME I WILL CONTINUE TO KILL AND BURN EVERY VILLAGE IN VARISIA!! YOU HAVE TRAMPLED UPON US FOR TOO LONG!! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!! At the bottom of the note it is signed with a blood handprint with a map to a goblin hideout Wanda the Wizard's Challenge of Champions! By Mahala (5-7, 6-8, 7-9s. Looking for 4 Players) Hi there! I can't wait to see you all come and challenge this dungeon I set up for you! You may ask why I'm doing this? Hmmm, maybe I'll just have to answer. See, I got my start adventuring just like all of you, and I want to pass on what I have since I can't take it with me when I go! But I need to make sure my fortune goes to the bravest among you all. So come challenge my dungeon and win some coin. Of course this is not without risk, you know, even fighting my summons and facing my traps you might just have a bad time, but great reward comes with great risk, right? Challenges can only come in groups of 4, no more and no less! So gather up a few of your buddies and see how far you can make it before you have to leave. Every attempt will make some coin. Wanda the Wizard LLC is not responsible for maiming, murder, death or murderdeath of adventurers that partake in this dungeon. All challenges are taken at the challengers own risk. Hiring New Bartenders! (Rusty Dragon Job Posting) I'm writing this on a bit of a quick notice, but we need some new bartenders. Joe's done a great job keeping the place stocked and ready, but he's got to tend to his family now. I know Joe was a bit of a hardass and as such, the place has gotten a bit stagnant. We'll be putting up a new job board, and it'll hopefully be a bit more fun friendly. Furthermore, we'll be needing replacements. We know you folks are busy, and Joe has been training Boblin. But we've got a lot of customers now. We'd be happy to see some of you as our new bartenders. Feel free to stop by and talk to me about getting hired. Bad Guy Interview of the Week Disclaimer: The Varisian Herald does not condone any of the actions that the interviewee does. We are dedicated to the truth and knowledge. Knowledge is not a force of good or evil, and thus we work to provide all aspects of a situation. By breaking the seal to this page and reading the information contained within, you agree to not hold the Varisian Herald liable for situations that could occur from this interview. You also agree that the Varisian Herald is in no way affiliated with the interviewee. We also remind you that these are not people that have good intentions at heart and thus we remind you to please keep children out of this section. Thank you. "Hello readers! Welcome to our first interview with the darker side of the world. As a reminder, there may be some things that may be discussed that are not suitable for the light hearted or weak stomach! Read with caution! Otherwise I hope this conversation tickles your fancy, and that you enjoy what we talk about today! If our lovely interviewee would like to introduce herself today?" "Hello, people of Varisia! The name is Shirran! Deadly by day, and seducing by night~. I am a lupin demon, so I have all the qualities of a wolf itself, strong, majestic, you name it. Hope you enjoy the time reading about me~" "Hello and welcome, Shirran. Thank you so much for the invitation to come and speak to you today. Shirran here happens to run a rather deadly arena, summoning people and adventurers alike to fight for her entertainment. What exactly does this arena entail for the participants?" "Oh, you know, the usual things your people search for. Gold! We have given away so much gold and we still have loads to spare! But each participant is different. Some search for honor, or just fun. And what is most important for this arena... the sight of hot adventurers taking care of ugly monsters~! But it's not an easy task. You better be prepared, or your soul will be forever trapped with us~" "It almost sounds simple aside from that last stipulation. What brought about this though? Plenty of gold and you've...desires that you clearly show. But why this method?" "That's an easy question. Because a good fight always brings the attention of any living being! For the sport or for the violence, it is not hard to get what we all want like this! There's always a batch of fresh meat for my fun, and I believe it will keep happening for a long time, as long as I offer big fun~" "Fair enough. How long have you been running this arena? Have you always been here or was there other places at first?" "About 10 years in your time! Started with a little self made arena when I was still but a cute puppy with help of my sister. Since then it has changed and become bigger about 5 times, until the one we have right now! Of course, there we various... methods... I used to become more popular among the demons and the mortals to get attention for the arena aside of simple gold at first~" "Methods? You're welcome to elaborate if you wish. How about you though, you run this arena and mentioned that you enjoy the attention that it brings, but what do you feel brought you to this point? Often a story's villain or hero would have a series of events or, bluntly speaking a bad day, that would set them forward on the path that lead them to where they are. Did you have either of those happen to you or perhaps was all this a whim that became more?" "You probably noticed already, but for your readers... This place isn't as civilized as your world, so anything goes! Our kin is specially liked in here, and so I exchanged "favors" in exchange of servants or to gather monsters or fighters, way before I offered gold~. Though... to think about events that made me want to begin this life... Perhaps it's my same family! It's not unusual for our kin to have litters and litters of children. I myself have around 5 litters of sibling, and possibly more I don't know about since my parents left! So, of course, having such a big place like this would make me more attractive, known and popular than the rest of them, though I still love the rascals~" "That's quite a lot of siblings. Do they help you with this place at all or are you generally on your own aside from the servants and the like?" "Shina, my sister, still helps me with this place, she used some of her own servants to help me build the newest arena, and we both send them out to look for monsters! Though I take care of the place and events most of the time, the exception being one of my other sisters, Shalee, that takes cares of it when I'm lazy. She's way younger than Shina and me, but the cute pup gets a lot of attention as well~" "Well, it's quite the place you have. My first impression of it was not a light one when I fought here myself. Do you just find monsters from anywhere or is there a certain place that you tend to clear out?" "Most of our monsters are bred by us already. We have various species of furious animals and plants that we caught along the years, but... when it comes to more exotic creatures, we have our favorite spots to hunt and we always make sure to bring the most dangerous of species! I have lost various servants to these hunts but, oh, you know, life continues~" "I hope it was a quick one for them, at the least. My condolences. Do you do anything else aside from this arena or is this sort of your...passion, for now?" "Oh, no, no, no, no. There are plenty other things I do for passion~ But the Arena is my source of popularity and power in this place, so it's my main activity! The territory of my pack has greatly expanded thanks to this after all, you know~?" "Fair enough. You talk about your territory, you're talking about here in this 'world' as you call it?" "That's right. We started living in the territory of another demon, but soon were able to reclaim our own! This sometimes means bloodshed and all that sort of stuff... but we convinced him to give us the territory with "aggressive diplomacy"~" "Well, as you said. Your world works differently than ours. Quite the aggressiveness you were able to pull off if you've amassed this much. So far it's been an arguably productive relationship for you and the people who do make it back in one piece. What do you feel has been the crowning event here at your arena? That one thing that just puts the oomph into all of this?" "There was this chick one time, which I believe you came with. Valtyiria, I think was her name? My public went crazy when she straight up bombarded the undead with her energy! It was an event that was talked about for days, weeks! And of course, how to forget what happened right after~ The public, and I, simply lost it when that dragon did more than some damage to that oranged hair girl~ Constantine, was it~?" "I was there for that. Valtyiria quite single handledly saved our lives. The dragons were a nice touch to it all. It's great to see the Rusty Dragon Adventurers doing as well as they did. Admittedly though, that's all the questions I have for you. Is there anything you'd like to add to this interview before we wrap up?" "Nothing other than don't be shy to participate in your lovely Shirran's arena~ We always accept new brave adventurers! The ones from the Rusty Dragon have shown to be particularly strong and interesting after all! I will wait for you with excitement~" "You got it. Readers, if you would like to hear from Shirran once more, by all means, write to me. Comment, share your thoughts, I'll be happy to hear them and even reply to them if I can manage the time. Otherwise, thank you, and may you find beauty in the best parts of your day." Other Stories Stories here will include events that happen within sandpoint, including NPC events such as a bake sale, new and exciting discoveries from places like the mysticarium. This can also include fanfictions of VLC should people desire to add them, however VLC rules apply Sandpoint Man Attempts to Convince Hellknights to Rename to Bellknights. Disagreement Ends in Physical Altercation. On the 13th, reports of an argument breaking out on the approach to Bastion Dragonmaw let to a most curious affair. A single man protest, complete with a sign, claimed that the word 'Hell' in Hellknights was misleading due to the fact that there was no active fires burning in the nearby vicinity. Upon being shown a torch, the man proclaimed that the torch was a fake and that because the plate armor of the guard's armor clicked and clanked, the protest changed from Hellknights being offensive to a petition to call the Hellknights, Bellknights. The protest lasted for two hours, before Sandpoint Man walked up to the gate and attempted to 'ring the bell' of one of the gate guards by swinging his sign at him. He was promptly arrested and lead away. Comics section called the Sandpaper. Probably just Paul Comics for now Credits Aseemi for the brilliant name Idea, and for being the GM behind the NPC for this week's evil interview! Aqil for playing the part of M'nier!